Part-time Speed Demons
by paomayo
Summary: When the roads of Fairhaven City becomes a battleground for street racing and cop chases, it becomes a commonsight throughout the day. But an event in the making has caught up with Sadao and the gang and they became part of an even bigger plot involving Redview County's undercover agent. To survivie means to drive through danger.


_All trademarks, properties and copyrights associated with the manufacturers, vehicles, models, trade names, entertainment and brands depicted in this fanfic are the property of their respective owners._

 **(July 7 - 5:37 P.M.)**

"Pursuit, be advised, 10-41s are heading east on Interstate 92. Exercise caution, over."

"10-4. We'll be on guard."

"Requesting 10-30 to stop these guys! We nee all the help we can get!"

The radio calls were the result of an ongoing chase beteween the Fairhaven City Police Department and four street racers, a Chevrolet Corvette Z06, a Nissan GT-R, a Lotus Exige, and a Dodge Challenger. The latter were speeding towards an unknown location, weaving through light traffic.

"Requesting roadblock!" One officer said.

"10-4, copy. Watch your speed." Another responded.

An interceptor Corvette began to stand toe-to-toe with the GT-R but the latter hit the rear bumper, making it spin out.

"We have an 11-52 but still capable for pursuit." The driver reported.

After a little moment, the roadlock was set-up ready to trap the street racers, complete with two spiked entrapment nets as an extra guarantee. Suddenly, the racers began to brake hard and began to turn around. They narrowly missed the cop cars as they began to turn around.

"Uh, hold on a moment! The racers are turning around!" The cop reported.

The cops began to follow the same maneuver but the racers were slowly pulling away. With a little nitrous left, the interceptors used it to try and gain a little more speed.

"We're losing the suspects! Anyone nearby, can you confirm their last known position?"

"This is Fast Air 6, we have confirmation. They are heading wesbound." The police helicopter responded. "We are at bingo fuel, so better hurry up."

"10-4, we're on it." Another police unit agreed.

The racers were approaching the city as the traffic began to slightly grow in numbers. At the exit, the remaining Corvette interceptors began to approach them.

"We are 10-3 and are in pursuit." He said. "May we request a 10-30 to try and get the racers to stop?"

"Back-up should be five minutes away from your position." The supervisor responded. "Try to keep up with them for as long as possible."

"10-4."

They then closed in with the racers but the traffic was giving them a bit of a hard time.

"Damn! Can't get closer with the traffic!" One officer commented.

"Just be careful and you should be fine." A fellow colleague suggested.

A lone truck carrying pipes was driving along the Interstate when the racers were approaching it at a high velocity before slowing down. The driver noticed it fron his side mirror.

"What the hell?" He reacted upon seeing the situation. Suddenly, two energy shots from the Exige hit the chains holding the pipes in place. 'Whooooaaahhh!"

The racers maneuvered away from the truck and sped away. The truck driver began to brake while the pipes began to come down the road, effectively forcing the Corvette interceptors to brake hard just enough for the drivers to sustain only light injuries after hitting. This, combined with the shock of the truck driver, gave the racers a clear getaway.

"11-54, 11-54, we have pipes on the road!" The officer reported. "We are losing the suspects!"

The drivers began to regroup and began to drive faster away from the scene.

"Kirishima, do we have the position on the target?" The driver of the blue Corvette asked.

"Found them. They are heading towards the McCrea Exit 1330 meters away from your position and exiting city limits." A female named Kirishima answered. "I'll keep you guys updated. Good luck out there."

"Roger that, we're proceeding. Inform Commissioner Ridley about the situation."

"Affirmative."

After closing communications, they began to follow their target.


End file.
